paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Change of Love
Cartoons » PAW Patrol » Change of Love Author: TheHarp2450 Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 19 - Published: 03-28-16 - Updated: 04-14-16 id:11866995 Chapter 1 Well this surprised me because I though I wouldn't have had time until April 1st, but here is the first chapter of Change of Love: We start this story by seeing a familiar Dalmatian and a husky kissing each other. Marshall: "Oh Everest, the day I admitted my love to you were by far the happiest day of my life!" Everest: "Same here," Marshall: "Anyways, I'm going to get a snack," Everest: "Bring one for me!" As Marshall was heading to the Lookout, he heard quiet crying from Rocky's house. Rocky: "Marshall admitting his lover for Everest was the saddest day of my life! I wish I had her," Marshall: "Poor Rocky, maybe I should break up with Everest to make Rocky happy again," As Marshall was standing he made his decision. He went into his pup house, where Everest was waiting, and… Marshall: "Everest, I think we should break up," Everest: "Whu-" Marshall: "You heard me, were breaking up, now please leave my pup house. Everest: Sniff "Okay," Everest then sat next to the lookout, and Marshall went to talk to Rocky who was still crying Marshall: "Hey Rocky, I need your help," Rocky: "What do you want?" Marshall: "Everest is sad, and I can't help her, can you help me?" Rocky: "S-Sure," Marshall: "Thanks" Marshall went behind a bush to hear how it would work out, and Rocky head towards Everest Rocky: "Hey Everest, what's wrong?" Everest: "Marshall broke up with me!" Rocky: "Shh! Do you want me to replace him?" Everest: "Yes please!" Rocky: "Okay, It's settled," Marshall was happy for them, but immediately started to feel some pain, mostly around his chest. Marshall: "What's wrong with my chest?" Marshall: "It's probably nothing," As Marshall headed towards the Lookout, a mixed breed approached him. Rocky: "MARSALL Why did you break up with Everest!" Marshall: "I wasn't feeling the mood, I though it would be better, I though we were meant together, but I guess were not," Rocky: "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Marshall: "It's okay," After Rocky left, Marshall's chest started to hurt, but this time more that ever. Marshall: "My goodness! Why does my chest hurt! Maybe If I sing, It'll stop," He was indeed about to sing, but his chest prevented him to sing, because it would sting more and more, so he had to stop. Ryder: "Lunch Time!" All the pups were excited except for Marshall, who walked slowly to his bowl, but when he got there, he wasn't hungry, and his starvation was replaced with hurt. Marshall: "You know? I think I'll skip lunch if you don't mind," Ryder: "Okay Marshall, but stay within us!" Rocky: "Maybe Marshall's taking the divorce harder then you expected after all?" Everest: "Your right, I didn't expect Marshall to be this sad." Rubble: "Hey Everest? Why are you kissing Rocky?" Rocky: "Marshall broke up with her, he then asked me to comfort her to handle to breakup," Rubble: "Oh," Meanwhile Marshal was in his secret cliff, that no one ever knew, he was about to rest, but his chest was still hurt, he wish he knew. Marshall: "Not know!" Chase: "Marshall? What's wrong?" Marshall: "Nothing," Chase: "I understand, you're taking the breakup harder then Everest. Marshall: "Hey are you gonna ask Skye to date her?" Chase: Blushes "Um," Marshall: "Come on! I want you to go into there and ask if Skye wants to date you!" Chase: "Yes Marshall," As Chase left, Marshall just sighed to himself, he wish he understood this chest pain, but he couldn't. So he just ignored it, and went back to the lookout. Ryder: "There you are Marshall!" Marshall: "Hey," Ryder: "Thank you for staying within the boundaries," Marshall: "You're welcome," As Marshall passed by he noticed Chase and Skye talking… Chase: "Listen, do you want t-t-o g-go on a-a d-date?" Skye: "Sure!" Chase: Reliefs Marshall: "Hey Chase, I see you actually followed my directions." Chase: "Yea," It has been a whole week, but the Paw Patrol wasn't the same, in fact, Ryder had some errands to do, and whenever he came back he saw most of the place mess up, and a pup sleep talking? Sorry, he couldn't tell if Marshall was sleep talking, or actual talking. Speaking of Marshall, he was more depressed and his chest hurt more. Rocky and Everest was one happy couple, along with Chase and Skye. Zuma was as his happy self, and Rubble was more energetic, but the real issue was the depressed Marshall. Already once, there was blood coming out of his pup house, and Ryder already had to take him to the hospital. While Katie said he was going to be all right, Ryder was worried about Marshall, because after more investigating, there was a knife in Marshall's House, and with blood at the tip. Most of the pups barely accepted the fact that Marshall attempted suicide. Ryder: "Marshall! Did you attempt suicide?" Marshall: Sighs, "Yes, I attempted suicide," Ryder: Gasps, "What! Marshall you shouldn't! And why did you?" Marshall: "Because I have pain!" Ryder: "What?" Marshall: "I said that I have pain!" Chase: "What do you mean?" Marshall: "It's like I have demons inside of me overwhelming me with insults, and in my chest, it's the worst!" Rocky: "Marshall? Why does your Chest hurt?" Marshall: "I don't know!" Katie: "Okay everyone! I think it's time to give Marshall some rest," After a couple of weeks while Marshall was in the hospital, strange things have been happening, for example, there is this hard thunderstorm that has been atop of us since Marshall was in the hospital, additionally, there weren't any mission, meaning that the town wasn't trying to cause harm. Which was nice, but it was weird because it wasn't the same. Luckily, the weeklong thunderstorm finally cleared up and the pups were allowed to go out of their pups. Rubble: "Finally! I can leave and play outside!" Skye: "Wow Rubble," Ryder: "Anyways, I gotta go pick up Marshall," Chase: "Marshall is coming home!" Skye: "Wow!" As Ryder went to pick up Marshall he was sent a call from Mayor Goodway Ryder: "Hey Mayor Goodway, what can I do for you?" Goodway: "Ryder! It's horrible! A forest fire started!" Ryder: "Don't worry Mayor Goodway! No Job Is Too Big! No Pup Is Too Small!" Ryder: "Paw Patrol! Too the lookout! All the Pups: Ryder needs us!" Ryder managed to get to the lookout with Marshall on time. Ryder: "Thanks for coming Pups, but there's a forest fire! Skye: "Oh No!" Marshall: "That sounds bad!" Ryder: "Indeed, now I need Marshall to put out the fire, Skye, to check from above, Chase to lead the operation! –" Marshall: "Operation: Darude Sandstorm" Ryder: "Wow Marshall! Those pills are helping you! Anyways, Paw Patrol Is On A Role!" As the pups were heading towards the forest fire, they're screaming's. Once they were there Ryder ordered… Ryder: "Marshall start putting out the fire," Marshall: "I'm Fired Up! He started to put out the fire with his hose. Ryder: "Chase! Use your cones to block people from coming!" Chase: "Chase is on the Case!" Ryder: "Skye! What do you see?" Skye: "Ryder, I see no signs of animals or people in danger of the fire, and-" The call cut of there Chase: "Skye? Ryder: "Skye?" Ryder and Chase looked up only to see Skye's plane crashing into the fire Chase: "SKYE!" The next thing Chasse and Ryder knew is that Marshall literally hopped into the fire Chase: "Marshall!" Ryder: "Chase! It's okay!" The smoke and fire was all Marshall could see, he was badly injured because he literally touched fire that almost spread all the way to him. He kept searching until he saw a pink figure. Skye! Marshall: "Hang on Skye, I'm Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!' Marshall basically grabbed Skye with his mouth and came out of the fire while spraying the fire from the inside which actually did a lot, because all Marshall could see when coming out was the fire fading. Chase: "Marshall… You did it! You saved Skye!" Marshall: "I, I did!" As Marshall looked at himself, he noticed that his fur was still on him despite the countless times the fire almost spread to all of him. He was lucky to stop, drop, and roll. Marshall: "We have to take her to Katie's!" Chase: "Agreed," Marshall and Chase after reaching to Katie's told them what happened Marshall: "Pup Down! Pup Down!" Katie: "Marshall, I got you the first time," 2 hours later: Ryder: "How are they Katie?" Katie: "Skye is just unconscious and will wake up soon, but Marshall is suffering non life threathing burns, despite most of his body being in full contact with fire" Ryder: "What? Marshall went into fire to save Skye?" Katie: "Yep," Skye: Maons "What happened?" Katie: "Well you crashed into fire, and Marshall saved you," Skye: "What?" As she looked she saw Marshall standing proudly with his severe burn marks Skye: "Marshall!" Marshall: "Yes?" Skye: "Thanks for saving me!" Marshall: "Your welcome! It's a fire pups job!" Marshall: "I gotta go!" Skye, who was proud to be alive just, had a new feeling for Marshall. Love. Skye: "No Skye, you're already with Chase, you can't be with Marshall! Or can I?" Skye: "Hm." Ryder: "You thinking about Marshall?" Skye: "What?" Ryder: "I heard that love tone in you, anyways, you should give it a try!" Skye: "I can't! Or Chase will get mad!" Ryder: "I'll leave you here to rest, but think about everything!" Skye: "Okay," Skye's Dream Skye suddenly woke up in the woods pain all throughout her; she tries to move, but see's blood. Marshall: "Pup watch out!" Skye: "Who's he? And who's he referring too?" Skye was going to continue a question before feeling a blow, they next thing she sees is Wolves. Wolf: "Well, we have lunch!" Wolf: "You won't be escaping," As Skye was about to feel her impending doom, she felt released, that's because the wolf was knocked out with water Marshall: "One down, three to go!" Marshall then kept spraying the wolves, but as he did, Skye managed to get strength and leave the scene Skye is then seen sitting on the streets, crying Skye: "I guess this is my end!" Skye then felt a hat go on her, she looks up only to see that same Dalmatian. Marshall: "You shouldn't be here! You could get a cold!" Skye: "um" Marshall: "Let's get you to the lookout, near a fireplace!" Skye then fell into unconsciousness. After a bit, she finally woke up near a fireplace, suddenly feeling much better. Marshall: "Feeling any better?" Dream Ends Skye then wakes up a bit freaked out, but doesn't yell Ryder: "So Skye how was your sleep?" Skye: "It was good!" Ryder: "Good, because we're taking you home!" Skye: "YAY!" Ryder: "By the way, can I ask you something?" Skye: What?" Ryder: "I need you to thank Marshall for saving you, again," The thinking of Marshall's name made Skye blush. Ryder: "What's wrong?" Skye: "Nothing!" As Skye got home she immediately saw Marshall, looking good and new. Skye: "H-Hey Marshall?" Marshall: "Yes Skye?" Skye: "Thanks for saving me!" Marshall: "Your welcome," Skye then did something Marshall though was fiction and she gave him a kiss. Marshall: "D-Di y-ou just k-kiss m-me?" Skye: "Yea, Thanks again! Anyways! I need to talk to Chase!" As Skye went to talk to Chase, she was mad, and when I mean mad, I mean it. Skye: "Chase!" Chase: "Yes Skye?" Skye: "Why didn't YOU rescue me?" Chase: "Well, it' wasn't-" Skye: "Too bad! I though you cared for me!" Chase: "But I Do!" Skye: "If you were, then you would've done a scenario similar to Marshall! That's it! Where through!" Chase: "W-What?" Skye: "You heard me! We're through!" Chase: "But Skye-" Skye: "Don't but Skye me! I am moving on! I don't need you; I can find someone who cares for me! Whoa Skye, watch it. So Yes, I know this was early, but I just wanted to get it done, because I was actually almost done, IT might not be posted until for a bit, but hey! Anyways, we already have seen, The Forest Fire has happened Skye had a dream about Marshall saving her, btw, that was how Skye became part of the Paw Patrol, and Skye breaks up with Chase! Whew! What a day! Finished Family Signal, and now started this! Anyways Peace Out ya'll! Next Chapter will probably be more about another attempted suicide from Marshall, and basically gets care from Katie and Skye. Btw, I am TheHarp2450, the creator of this story, you can check me out of fan fiction, but yea, I playgerised myself, okay!